what if
by Scout Baxxter
Summary: what if Goten had a twin sister...find out how this lil sayian deals with it!
1. Default Chapter

A/N if you can suggest a good title for the first chapter, please, tell me either by email or in the review.enjoy!  
  
It was five thirty in the morning in the Son household. Everything should be quiet but.  
  
" MUMMY, GOHAN, MR PICCOLO, GOTEN WON'T GIVE ME BACK MY TEDDY BEAR!!!" screamed Goten's twin sister, Golin, as she chased her twin brother down the stairs.  
  
Gohan rolled over and looked at the time then sighed, this happened nearly every morning. He thought to himself "if only she would stop screaming and thump him on the head." Nonetheless Gohan got up to sort it out. As he opened the door something orange and holding something brown wooshed past followed by something pink, blue and black, screaming her head off.  
  
Gohan easily caught the duo and took them both down to the lounge where he dropped Golin on the couch and Goten on a near by armchair.  
  
Golin looked up at Gohan with her sparkling black eyes; she was an exact replica of her mother when she was little. Goten had started sulking because once again his stupid sister couldn't take a joke.  
  
"You guys, it's five thirty in the morning it's too early to listen to you, Linny, screaming, because your brother has taken your teddy." "As for you Goten, you know your sister isn't going to fight for her teddy so don't take it." Said Gohan. Goten looked at his older brother and said "She started it" "NO I DIDN'T" screamed Golin in defence. "Look both of." Gohan didn't get to finish his sentence because. "Goten! If you take your sister's teddy at this hour again I'll I'll I'll, I don't know what I'll do, and Golin if I don't Ever want to hear you scream like that again at this ungodly hour." All was quiet. Chi Chi had spoken!  
  
A/N so, did you like it? Tell me, I have more chapters waiting.three more infact!! Ciao!.oh and tazzies (thanx) for reading this first chappie! 


	2. i wonder

Gohan decided to go upstairs and get any early start on studying for his final exams, which were tomorrow. Goten decided to follow his older brother.  
  
When they reached Gohan's room Goten asked, " Why dies Linny scream instead of fight back?" "Well, you see Goten, Linny is a girl, she's suppose to scream." Gohan replied "But mum's a girl, why doesn't she scream?" "Because mum is older, she grew out of screaming and Golin will too, you just wait." "Oh, well I'm starving, want me to get you something?" "Umm, no Goten, I'll be down in a bit." Gohan said. Goten then went out of Gohan's room and proceeded down into the kitchen.  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen. "Mum, why does Tenny take my things?" Golin asked "He likes your reaction." Chi chi replied "But why?" Golin questioned back " He thinks it's funny" "Why?" "I don't know, can we change the subject?" "otay, why do the boys eat so much?" Golin asked her mum "They have big stomachs" Chi chi told her daughter "Did daddy eat as much as them?" "he probably ate more than them." At that point in time Goten came down for breakfast.  
  
Five minutes later, Chi chi, Gohan, Goten and Golin were sitting around the table eating breakfast. "Tenny, can you pass me the mable syrup?" Golin asked "It's maple Linny" Chi chi corrected her daughter "DON'T CALL ME TENNY, CALL ME GOTEN!" Goten yelled then he squirted some maple syrup at his sister. "Eww" shrieked Golin as she threw a handful of pancake at Goten except it hit Gohan instead who playfully threw some pancake at his younger siblings. Before Chi chi could grab her frying pan of doom, a food fight had broken out. However it ended as quickly as it started.  
  
That night well and truly past the twin's bedtime and I might add they were supposed to be sleeping. Golin asked Goten "do you think daddy will be nice or striced (she means strict) like mummy?" "I don't know, I've never met him neithers." Golin sat up and looked out the window. "whatta ya doing Linny?" Goten asked "Looking at the stars." She replied "Oh" "Tenny, do you knowed what I tink stars are?" "Nope" "I tink stars are people because there are so many of them." Golin explained. "That's stupid, Gohan says they're really hot balls of gas." Goten informed his sister. "See that one there?" Golin said pointing to a star directly across from the window in the sky. "Yeah" "That one is daddy cos he can see us from there." Then Golin added, "I hope daddy is as nice as mummy says he is." "Why don't we ask Gohan." Goten suggested.  
  
The two half saiyan twins crept down to their older brother's room; they opened the door and crept up to his bed. Linny climbed up on top of her older brother and stared at him. Ten minutes later Gohan woke up and yelled, "what on earth are you two doing here?" Golin, the more talkative of the duo said " Gohan, tell us a story about daddy." "Well, do you wan to hear one about him on Namek?" Gohan replied "Nup! Bulma already told us that one." Goten said. "Well how about I take you guys back to your room and tell you a story there?" Gohan said as he picked up Golin first then Goten.  
  
The twins never heard much of Gohan's story, as they were so tired they fell asleep. 


	3. at capsule corp

"Linny, Goten time to get up, we're going into town today." Chi chi said as gently shook the twins awake. Golin was up first, she gave her teddy its morning hug before looking over to her brother who was still sound asleep and sucking his thumb. She shook him as hard as she could until his eyes opened.  
  
Forty minutes later Chi chi and her two youngest children were at Capsule Corp. Bulma had offered to look after the twins while Chi chi did the shopping.  
  
Goten ran to Trunks' room and they started to play an army game. However, Golin layed on her stomach in the lounge room with her textas and a colouring book. "Sweetie, why don't you colour in on the dining room table?" Bulma suggested to Golin. So she grabbed her things and sat up at the table quietly humming whilst colouring. Bulma made herself a coffee and sat at the opposite side of the table watching the half saiyan girl colour. Bulma thought to herself "Gosh she looks like her mother, except for the hair." Golin always wore her shiny black shoulder length hair down and it was usually in her face.  
  
At that moment Vegeta walked in and said loud enough for his mate to hear, "Can't that brat do anything quietly?" Bulma death stared him. Although it was true, the only time she was quiet was when she was asleep.  
  
That afternoon there was a knock at the door. Goten ran to get it. "Hello" he said when he opened the door. "Umm, hi is Gohan here?" Videl asked "I'll go check for ya." Goten said. He showed Videl into the living room then he ran outside to find his older brother.  
  
Golin looked up from her colouring book and said, "Who are you?" Videl replied, "I'm Videl, Gohan's friend, you must be Golin, I've heard so much about you and your twin." Golin blinked then said. "Are you Gohan's girlfriend?" Videl blushed and then replied "Well no we're just friends." "Oh are you going to marry him?" "No, I don't think so." "Are you going to be my sister?" "No doesn't your mum have enough children." Said Videl. Golin decided to leave it at that and went back to humming and colouring.  
  
Meanwhile Goten found Gohan and Piccolo in the forest. "Gohan, Videl is here." "Ok then." Gohan said as he flew off, Piccolo following. "Gohan! Wait for me!" Gohan stopped until Goten caught up. "Is she your girlfriend?" Goten asked "No, she's just a friend." Gohan replied "That's what they all say." Piccolo smirked.  
  
That night at dinner Gohan was telling his mother about how well he thought he did on his exams. Then Chi chi diverted the conversation to the martial arts tournament tomorrow. "We're getting up early tomorrow so it'll be an early bed night." Goten started to sulk about going to bed early, but knew this would make it worse.  
  
While his mother washed up Gohan offered to put his twin siblings to bed. " You two nervous about meeting dad tomorrow?" Gohan asked them as he was re straightening Goten's sheets. Goten who was sitting on his sister's bed just continued looking down at his feet. Golin yawned then she said, "I'm tired." "Me too, hurry up Gohan." Goten added. Two minutes later Gohan left the sleeping twins' room and headed for his room. 


	4. Goku

"Mum, I'm hungry, what's for breakfast?" was the first spoken by Goten that morning. "And a good morning to you too Goten." Chi chi said. Golin came down the stairs yelling, "mum, I feel sick." "Where do you feel sick sweetie?" Chi chi asked. "My tummy, it's all jumpy." "Oh, you've just got butterflies, you'll feel better once you've eaten something." Goten laughed, then he said, "Linny do butterflies taste good cos I'm starving." Golin glared at him as she sat up at the table. Chi chi muttered to herself "There has to be a law on how much males eat."  
  
Two hours later the Son family, minus Goku met up with the rest of the gang. Golin ran up to Krillin and stood beside him to see if she was taller than he was yet. "Not yet kid, maybe next year." Chuckled Krillin. Then Golin went to join Trunks and her brother.  
  
They - meaning Trunks and the twins, were about to run off when. "Goten, Golin get back here now!" Chi chi yelled. They ran up to their mother. Then someone appeared just as they reached Chi chi the twins quickly ran behind their mum. Golin nudged her brother. "Hey Tenny, it looks like you." "No it doesn't it." Goten said. They both sneaked a peek from behind their mother when. "Chi chi, who are they?" Goku asked. "It saw us Tenny." Golin said in her most frightened voice. "Oh these two." Chi chi said grabbing their hands and pulling them around to the front of her. "It's a miniature version of me!" Goku exclaimed pointing to Goten "and a miniature version of you, Chi chi." He finished pointing to Golin. "Well yes, they're your son and daughter that I've had to raise while you were dead, their twins." Stated Chi chi. "TWINS!!" Goku yelled as if he was about to faint. "Golin, Goten, this is your daddy." "And Goku, this is your son Goten and your daughter Golin, I." Chi chi never finished because "HEY DAD!" Gohan yelled. "HEY SON!" Goku yelled back. Then Goku turned around to the rest of them. " HEY KRILLIN, HEY 18, HEY MARRON, HEY MASTER ROSHI, HEY YUMCHA HEY BULMA HEY TRUNKS HEY PICCOLO oh and vegeta." "He's weird." Golin whispered to her twin. "Is mum sure that's our daddy?" Goten whispered back. "Wow look at you two! Goku exclaimed. "And. Gohan whose that?" he asked. "ththththat's GGGohan's girlfriend." Golin said finding her voice at last. Goku looked from Golin to up at Gohan. "Really?!" he said at last "Yeah dad, this is my girlfriend Videl, Videl this is my dad." Gohan replied. "Hi Mr Son, Gohan has told me so much about you." Videl said to Goku. "We better go sign up if we're going to fight." Piccolo said.  
  
Goku picked up the twins and put them on his shoulders. "Be careful Goku." Chi chi warned. "I am being careful." Goku replied. As the now reunited gang with a few extras walked through the gates.  
  
A/N stay tuned for part two of "What if." 


End file.
